degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 24. "Life's a Bitch"
Episode 24. "Life's a Bitch" Central Character: Nick Cam sits on the floor of a room, with nothing else inside. Sullen, he feels guilty for pointing a gun at his wife. The door opens and a doctor, who’s face is unseen, walks in with a notepad. Doctor: Hello, Cam. Cam ignores the doctor. The doctor reveals his face. Doctor: My name is Dr. Shephard, but you can call me Kieran. I just want to ask you a few questions. This is more about helping you understand why you did what you did than me finding out why you did what you did. Because I know why. Cam continues to ignore him. Kieran: You probably feel like you’re going crazy. “How could I possibly try to shoot my wife?” Well, I can assure you that you’re not crazy. This is a sickness. A sickness purposely made for the Dharma Initiative. To wipe them out one-by-one and to buy time for Dani’s army to attack. Cam: I don’t understand. Kieran: All of this is Michi’s doing. She did her job of trying to protect the island. Our friends just so happened to be caught in the crossfire. Cam: Our friends? Kieran: 15 years ago, you got into a bad biking accident. Impaled yourself pretty good with, what was it, a branch? Kieran lifts Cam’s shirt to reveal a scar on the side of his abdomen. Cam: How did you… Kieran: I fixed you up, Cam. I was with your wife for the first few days on the island, and she saved me. I owe it to her to save you. Cam: Are you...dead? Kieran: A doctor is going to come in soon, and you can’t tell him anything about the sickness, do you understand? It seems to have worn off of you, so there’s nothing in his psych evaluation that can prove otherwise. Just remain calm, and when you’re released, get our friends off the boat. Cam nods. Suddenly, Kieran disappears and the door opens again. A different doctor walks in. Doctor: Hello, Cam. How are we today? Cut to Lizzy being carried into the infirmary as she screams due to labour pains. Nick is seen having his gunshot wound treated, and the soldier that tried to gouge his eyes out sees Lizzy arriving. Soldier: Don’t let them deliver your baby! Don’t let them near your baby! Guards try to restrain him as a doctor sticks a needle in his neck, putting him to sleep. Lizzy is put in a bed and she tries resisting. Lizzy: Please, I’m not ready. I can’t do this. Please don’t do this! Doctor: It’s alright, Lizzy. We’re going to take good care of you. Lizzy: You told me I was only 6 months. Doctor: You are. But you haven’t been getting any treatment until today, so a premature birth is only normal. Lizzy: No, no. I want Yazzy. I want Yazzy here. Doctor: No problem. We’ll get Yasmine. Lizzy struggles to breathe and clings onto the bedsheets as she continues to scream in pain. Nick’s surgery happens at the same time. Doctors close the curtains on Lizzy and Nick’s operations respectively. Doctor: Don’t worry, Nick. Everything will be just fine. Just count to 10 for me. Can you do that? Nick nods. She puts an anesthesia mark over his mouth as he counts, knocking him out in the process. *Flashback* Nick is in a hospital room with his brother on the bed. Brother: Looks like I’m gonna die. Nick: Don’t fucking say that. Brother: Unless you can pull half a million dollars out of your ass, I’m not getting that transplant. Nick: This is why you don’t slack off on your insurance payments. Brother: I already know how much of a fuck up I am. I don’t need you to rub it in. God, I could only imagine what you’ll say at my funeral. Nick: Can you be serious for 5 seconds? Look, I’m trying to help you as much as I can, and I’d love some appreciation. Brother: You think appreciation will get me the heart I need? Nick: You’ve lived your whole life without one anyways. The brother grills Nick, and Nick storms out of the room. He put his hands against the wall and smacks it, angrily. He sees a bulletin board next to him with a flyer for a boat race. Nick takes the flyer and reads it over. It’s a race on the Pacific Ocean from LA to Australia, and the winner gets a quarter of a million dollars. Nick smiles, relieved. ' ' Dani walks into the combat training facility. The soldiers all fall into line at her arrival. Dani: Elle has other business to attend to, so I took this as the opportunity to see what shape my army is in. So, how about a little contest? Pair up. The soldiers all get into pairs. Dani: One-on-one combat. If you manage to defeat your opponent, go out into the hallway. The losers will stay in here. Go! Gage begins fighting his partner, not managing to get a single hit on him. Dani watches, making Gage nervous. In a quick motion, the partner knees Gage in the gut, then flips him as he’s doubled over. Putting one foot on Gage’s chest, Dani nods and motions him to go in the hallway. Dani shakes her head at Gage. Dani: Don’t make me regret putting you on this team. Dani moves on and sees Mackenzie blocking their opponent’s every hit. Dani: Hit him Mackenzie. More offense, less defense. Mackenzie hesitates to hit their partner They try a kick, but it is blocked by the partner, swining Mackenzie to the ground. Dani motions for the partner to go in the hallway, then offers Mackenzie her hand. Dani takes off her coat and shoes. Dani: Come on. Mackenzie: What? Dani: I said, come on. I don’t know why you partnered with a man if you couldn’t possibly take him on. Mackenzie: Isn’t that against your feminist values? Dani: You don’t want to be treated like a girl? Then prove it. Hit me. Mackenzie: I… Dani: What? Are you scared your mom will show you up? Come on! Mackenzie tries punching Dani, but she dodges it. Dani: You hit like a girl. Riled up, Mackenzie tries again, this time it is blocked. Dani throws a punch and purposely stops right before Mackenzie’s nose. Dani: Since the beginning of time women have been viewed as weak. Dani side kicks Mackenzie. Dani: My entire term as leader of this island, I’ve proved otherwise. I’ve liberated every woman on here, especially so my own daughter can know that she’s strong. Mackenzie: I’m not a woman. Mackenzie manages to get a hit on Dani. Dani: You’re right. You’re too weak to be a woman or a man. Mackenzie: Actually, I’m a lot stronger than you. I have the strength to stand up to you and be myself. To be strong is to be true, especially to yourself. Dani and Mackenzie continue to fight. Dani gets angry and manages to bring Mackenzie to the ground, restraining them. Mackenzie: When was the last time you were ever happy with yourself? Dani lets Mackenzie go and stands up. She looks at everyone watching, then at Mackenzie. Dani: Hallway. Now. Mackenzie gets up and goes to the hall. Dani: What are you all standing around for? Do what I asked! Cut to Elle and Alex who are standing outside a large cage that is holding Sonya the rhino. Elle: We’re really glad to have you on board, Alex. 24 hours and you’ve already managed to get the rhino to trust us. Alex: What do you plan to do with him? Elle: Think of him as our security system. Effectively handling any intruders. Alex: Look, I really don’t want my friends hurt. Elle: Oh, we’re not using the rhino on your friends. They’re the least of our problems. Alex: Michi said something similar. Elle: You’ve met Michi? Alex: Yeah. She said she protects the island from outsiders. But...apparently none of my friends are outsiders. They’re meant to be on the island. Elle gives a suspicious look. Elle: Did she know why you were meant to be here? Alex shakes her head. Elle: Huh… Cut to Elle walking into to a house. She knocks on the front door, and Victoria answers it. Victoria: Elle? It’s awfully late, and I really need my rest. Elle: Sorry to disturb you, Victoria. I just need to talk to you about something important. Victoria coughs into a handkerchief. Elle: Are you alright? Victoria: I’m fine. What is it you needed? Elle: Those...people. From the plane crash. Do they mean anything to you? Victoria: Mean something to me? Elle: I just mean...if you’re considering them as candidates over Dani or any of our people… Victoria: I haven’t considered anyone for anything. I’m fine. Elle: Then you need to check with your sister because I have reason to believe she isn’t fine. Victoria: I actually saw her today actually. We handled the Dharma problem, which is our job. So the next time you want to barge to my home and accuse me of loyalty, remember everything I’ve done for you all. Victoria slams the door in Elle’s face. Cut to the infirmary, where Lizzy is still in labour, this time with Yazzy in the room. Yazzy hears doctors operating on Nick. Yazzy: Don’t you people have another infirmary? I think Lizzy would prefer her privacy. Doctor: We just have the one. We didn’t anticipate for any pregnancies. In fact, we forbade it for everyone on deck. Lizzy: What’s taking so long?! Yazzy: Lizzy, sweetie, it could be a while. Your contractions are too far apart. Doctor: Look, why don’t you go take a break? Maybe see your husband? We’ve got everything under control. Yazzy: But… Lizzy: Yazzy, please don’t leave me. Yazzy: I should really see how Cam is doing. Lizzy tears up, then nods. Yazzy: I will be back before you know it. Just a few minutes, alright? Yazzy walks out of the infirmary to find her friends waiting outside the door. Tori: Hey. Yazzy: Hi. Guddon: How is she? Yazzy: Everything’s good. They’re doing everything they can. 3 months early so there’s risks, but...she’ll make it. Sarah: Do you know how Nick is doing? Yazzy: He’s good too. They were finishing up his operation, so he’ll be alright. Um...have you guys seen Cam? Xav: We tried. They’re not letting any visitors. He’s stable, but they want to be careful. Yazzy nods, then sees Matt sitting against the wall far from everyone. She walks over to him. Yazzy: Hey. Matt: Hey. Yazzy: How you holding up? Matt: I’m fine. Can’t really make Catie’s death all about me, can I? Yazzy: It’s ok to be upset. Matt: I’m just frustrated. Ever since getting on his boat, things have been getting worse and worse. Yazzy nods. Yazzy: I guess all we can do is hope that all of this pain is worth it in the end. Cut to the next morning. Sarah is sitting next to Nick’s bed. He wakes up. Sarah: Hi. Nick: Hey. What’s going on? Sarah: You survived a gunshot to the gut. How do you feel? Nick: Like shit. Sarah chuckles. Nick: Wait...Cam. How’s Cam? Sarah: He’s fine. He’s really fine. You saved his life. Nick: He would’ve done the same for me. Sarah: What happened to you? Nick: What do you mean? Sarah: I mean...you were this lazy prick when we first crashed onto this island. Now you’re a take-charge member of the team who makes rafts? Nick: A lot has happened when you were kidnapped. Sarah: I can see. Nick: I don’t know...my whole life I’ve been innovative. A dreamer. But everytime I tried to break out of myself, life would knock me down. I just accepted it I guess. Sarah: Yeah...life’s a bitch. But the best of us know how to not let life beat us. Why do you think I managed to break out of Dani-ville? Nick: Did you just call yourself the best? God, you’re so egotistical. Sarah: Yeah, but you missed it. Nick: Yeah I did. Sarah and Nick look at each other for a while. Nick: I would totally kiss you if I could move without it hurting like a bitch. Sarah laughs. She grabs his head in her hands and gives him a kiss. *Flashback* Nick is at a pier with other contestants and a swarm of journalists. Announcer: Nick Smith. How does it feel having taken your boat across the Pacific and arriving to win $250,000? Nick: Ecstatic, definitely. It was an amazing journey, and I’m just really happy that I was able to win this money for brother. He’s needed a really expensive heart transplant for months, and we’re finally able to get it, especially with the help of all of my sponsors. Nick gestures everyone to all of the logos on his boat. Nick looks over at one of his competitors, who smirks at him. Cut to later that night, where Nick is getting ready to sleep in his hotel room. Suddenly, a knock is heard on the door and before he can get it, it is opened by room service. However, the man is wearing a mask, and he pulls a gun out from the cart of towels. Nick: Whoa, what the hell? Man: Shut up! The only thing I want coming out of your mouth is you telling me where the money is. Nick: I...I already deposited it. It’s transferred to by bank account in LA. Man: No it’s not. I followed you all day and all you’ve done is relax by the pool and chill in this big ass hotel room. Now, I won’t ask again. Nick looks at his cellphone on the bed. Man: Don’t try to be a hero. Nick is hesitant, then lets out a sigh. Nick: It’s under the bed. The man grabs Nick by the shirt and leads him to the bed. Man: Get it. Nick does as he’s told and pulls out a bag. Inside is a cheque for $250,000. The man grabs it from his hands. Nick: I don’t know how lucky you’ll be since it has my name on it. Man: You’d be surprised how resourceful I could be. The man knocks Nick out with the back of his gun, then runs off. Nick wakes up moments later to the sound of a fire alarm. He gets up and evacuates the hotel with the rest of the guests. They all see a fire at the pier, which is owned by the hotel. The boat on fire is the S.S. Princess - Nick’s boat. *Present* Troy is on the top deck. He sees a jetboat approaching the ship, and the passengers on it getting on below him. Eavesdropping, he sees CJ approach the soldiers. CJ: Show it to me. One of the soldiers pulls out a small bag and takes a gem out of it. It is the same gem Guddon and Brandon had from before the plane crash. CJ takes the gem and admires it. CJ: Excellent. Category:Blog posts